DE 103 41 334 A1 discloses a load gauge, particularly for vehicle seats, having an inductive sensor in which the core of a coil is moved in reference to a coil.
DE 44 20 691 discloses a load gauge cell measuring the change of the effective permeability based on the eddy effect and a change of the impedance in a coil caused thereby.
DE 1001 20 978 A1 discloses a device for measuring the weight of a person sitting on a vehicle seat with a load sensor operating according to the eddy current principle. The load sensor is operated such that frequency-analog weighing signals can be created.